Not Who You Thought I Was
by bookobsessive816
Summary: Edward left Bella. Bella was pissed. She didn't even really like Edward but he never gave her a choice, yet he leaves her and takes three of her closest friends. Family really. Bella goes back to her old life with the secret she didnt tell the Cullens. Will she ever see them again? What happens when worlds collide?
1. Author's Note

**Hey to who ever graciously clicked on my story. I know athor notes suck, but I need help. Read the description and story details then message me ideas that interest you. I want to kinda stay with my description, but I don't want to do just anoth Edward left and Bella is strong story. I do hate Edward thoygh for all you Edward fans I'm not your author. However, if you got an ideathat fits and you want me to write, just send me your prompt or idea.**

 **Thanks!- KitKat a.k.a bookobsessive816 :)**


	2. Getting Angry

**Hey, guys, this took way longer than I thought, so to those of you who have remained loyal and hopeful, thanks! I have had a hard time finding inspiration for this story while trying not to make it cliche. Also, my mom has had on and off emergency surgery, and I ended up in the ER too, go figure; so here goes my overdue story. Enjoy!**

 **-KitKat a.k.a. bookobsessive816**

 **Chapter 1**

I, me, "Bella" was pissed. Edward had left me like the gay dumbass wanker he is. I don't really care that he left me because I don't really love him. I mean I never even planned on getting involved. I came to Forks as a sort of supernatural vacation and just so happened to run across to Cullen coven. I was going to leave Forks completely seeing as this was supposed to be a vacation, but then I saw my friends with the coven. I know what is little, innocent, human "Bella" talking about, well I'll get to that in a minute. My friends are Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. **{A.N. I know that those are always the ones that fanfiction Bella likes, but it's not my fault. A) The fanfictions intrigued me to explore my own relationship between them. & B) Stephenie Meyer made them the least annoying.} **Seeing those three I was at least gonna say hi, but then their stupid coven member got attached and fancied me his mate. He was too easy to mess with, however, the undercover was soooo boring! Luckily I snuck in some alone-time with my friends and had some fun. Then, the undercover went too far, and I knew if I tried to leave I would never get any peace from the possessive asshole! So, I asked Jasper to "attack" me at my so-called "birthday party" that I never asked for, so Gayass would feel guilty and break up with me. Rose and Em knew to play along and hold JW (my nickname for Jasper) back so as to keep up appearances. It all went according to plan until the sparkly douche got depressed and worried for my soul. Whatever! Good old Ed ordered his family to leave, stayed with me for a week, and then left me in the woods after "breaking up". Does he realize I never actually agreed to date him, but rather he just assumed I would? Obviously, JW, Rose, and Em couldn't disobey the all knowing virgin unless they revealed their connection to and knowledge of me, so now I get to myself and why I'm pissed.

Bella is one of my nicknames and aliases, but it is one of my least favorite. My real name is Izabelladona Grace-Ann Ténèbres; Donna is Latin for 'mistress', Izabella means my god is a vow/pledged to god, Grace means a bestower or to honor or credit to someone or something by one's presence/favor, Ann can mean favor or merciful, and Ténèbres means Darkness, put those together and I am The Honored Mistress of the Lord of Darkness. My loyalty to my lord is unwavering and many do not know he exists. No the Lord of Darkness is not Satan. He is nameless and faceless. He is nowhere and everywhere. He is as old as time yet remains both timeless and ageless. I have been his loyal servant for longer than time itself and will remain with him even after time fades. What am I? What do I do? What is my purpose? Why do I bother befriending people if I will inevitably live past them? How can I not die? How did I come to be? These are the most asked questions I get, and I shall try my best to answer them. I am the only Dark Mistress left; that's what I am. There used to be three more, unfortunately, they angered Father, so he uncreated them. I guess that answers another question, sort of. I was created by Darkness. Darkness was all alone in the universe, and he wanted companionship. I say universe because Darkness isn't confined to Earth now is he? Think about it every planet has darkness, space has it, other universes have it, non-worlds have it such as the "other side", and yes Earth has darkness. So, with all his power Darkness created me and my sisters, but I was the only one to remain with Father all these years. Can't you kind of infer the answers to two more questions from that? I was created for companionship and to assist my father with any missions or tasks he sent me on. Now that I have been around so long, I can even spread darkness myself without relying on Father. The other answer would be, I can't die because like my father I am the essence of darkness, and the only one who would be powerful enough to kill me is Father, but he loves me. However, I am starting to doubt that even he can kill me. While yes, Father is older than me, and yes, Father created me; I have evolved. I have become my own person, gained my own allies, gathered my own powers and skills, honed my own abilities, and taken the essence of darkness given to me and created my own essence. Plus, since I too am older than time, I am timeless; therefore, in theory, I should not be able to die because even if I was somehow killed, I would come back at any other chosen point in time and continue on. My sisters could not do this though because they had not developed their own essence yet. This leads me to my friends. I only wish for connection and having friend allows me that. I may be a truly immortal being, but I still feel. Befriending vampires helps because they usually live longer than humans, yet that is not to say I won't befriend a human or any supernatural.

Now why I am mad at Pissward. Pissy pansy didn't give me/poor "Bella" a choice in what happened. The break up okay; no one wanted that relationship but him and now he was calling it quits, so that was fine. However, he just dictated what kind of break with the family was best WITHOUT ASKING, whether or not she could/should have photos of the family or not WITHOUT ASKING, or if she could say goodbye to anyone in the family WITHOUT ASKING; now that's a dick move. Also he left me in the woods, how melodramatic! Like, okay, we broke up; I get it, but can you seriously not stand five more minutes with me to walk me back. What if I was really human? I could get lost, therefore get hypothermia, get eaten by a wild animal, fall down and get hurt, or HELLO VICTORIA! It's okay, though, I had a nice chat with Victoria and told her all about me, how it was totally okay to kill Eddie if she sees him, and how her real mate is still alive. However, now I had to figure out how to get my three friends back because I was just starting to have fun with them. I can't call them because them the rest of the fangless sparklepires would know about me, and I don't want that.

I suddenly have an idea that is perfect! The whole coven will end up finding out about me anyway, but with this plan, it's totally worth it.

 **Ooh, what do you think she is planning? Hmmm. We will have to wait and see. I hope the wait was worth it, so comment and let me know what you think of Bella. I promise it will get better this was just the first chapter with a lot of ranting and explaining. Also, a shout out to DownWithDumbles I got various ideas from people, but I loved your support Dumbles so, Thanks!**

 **-KitKat a.k.a. bookobsessive816**


End file.
